


慎入【allc】

by snchaoyan



Category: Sports RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchaoyan/pseuds/snchaoyan
Summary: "Maquina,” Pepe rumbles from across the room, “you just broke a league record. We think you need to unwind a little.” / “A lot,” Marcelo corrects. “You need to unwind a lot.” (Straight up Real Madrid locker room orgy.)Notes:Actually the filthiest thing I've ever written. Finished for this prompt at footballkink: "cristiano ronaldo does something awesome (up to the writer to decide what, since he basically does something awesome every week). the rest of the team decides to reward him -- with locker room groupsex. a little bit of criska thrown in the orgy would be awesome." I think that sums it up pretty well. I just have a lot of feelings about how hard Cris is on himself and what a beautiful human he is, okay.and also, becausethose ecstatic eyelashes. that spine arch.





	慎入【allc】

【慎入allC】Castizo y Generoso, Todo Nervio y Corazón Rave

 

Cris最后一次用手指摩挲穿过自己的头发，拧紧水龙头从沐浴里滑出来。只在脖子上围了一条毛巾，他吹着不着调的口哨，直接走到储物柜跟前，正好有人的手滑过他的胸膛和腹部搂住了他。

“人们都在说你打破了一些记录”一个温暖而平静的声音在他耳边低语，ricky的手掌充满占有欲地放在他的腰上。“一个了不起的成就，显然。”

Cris 不寒而栗，有一点点僵硬，ricky闻上去干净而且令人陶醉，他湿漉漉的头发痒痒的抵在cris的脖子后面。

“哦？你听到了吗？”cris尽可能保持随意的口吻，他让他的头倚在ricky的肩膀上，“是啊，是有这样的事，你给我带来了一个庆祝气球吗？”

Richy的大笑是那么好笑，但他用自己的身体压住cris的方式就完全不好笑了，“类似的东西”他回答说“某种程度上。”

然后，他咬上cris的喉咙，他的拇指暧昧地游走在cris的前胸勾画着他的胸型，在cris的臀缝上面缓慢地画着一个月牙的痕迹。

一道尖锐的银色闪光汇集着热量在cris的腹股沟炸开来，他无助地回靠在ricky坚实宽阔的身体上，“我们不可以……”接着他就被打断了。  
“嘘，”ricky说。Cris可以听到他声音里的笑意，他半强迫着cris往前，走进更衣室里，cris挣扎了，但并不是真心实意的，他无法对ricky说“不”，一直以来也从未有过。

好像整个球队都在那儿。而且气氛非常怪异，他们看上去都很沾沾自喜并且愉快非常，到那时并没有平时比赛后的戏谑，他们只是靠在储物柜上，或者伸展着双腿舒服地坐在板凳上，看着cris。

Iker把毛巾甩上一边的肩膀，用挑剔的眼光审视着他，“风云人物。”

Cris不安地回答道：“什么——”

“你在你的朋友中间，笨蛋。”marcelo说，他一直很愉快的笑容为此变得更大了一些，cris仍然愣愣地看着他，没有明白其中的含义，直到marcelo倾身吻了他，这是一个激烈的，甜蜜地，俏皮的吻，当cris惊讶地张开嘴，marcelo的牙套正粗糙地抵在他的舌头上摩擦。

“该死的，”当marcelo退回去的时候，cris 头昏目眩地说，火热的，危险的恶作剧的光芒在他的眼中闪过，那是cris曾今见过的：他已经被理解到的意思吓坏了，但是显然还理解得不够多：他无法逃离这地狱。

“机器人”pepe低沉的声音从房间另一头传过来，“你刚打破了一个联赛的记录，我们想你需要一点儿放松。”

“是很多的放松。”marcelo纠正道：“你需要好好地放松一下”他亲切的捏了捏cris的耳朵尖，就像他平时总是做的，但是一种陌生的战栗滑过cris的脊椎。

“另外，作为一个球队”pipita从容地走向前，“我们认为我们还欠你的。” 他赤身裸体只穿着一双人字拖，这很不寻常，但是，在这种情况下，一切都不足为奇。

“ricky,”cris安静的说。他会做任何ricky让他做的事，就是这样。但是他必须问清楚。他稳住自己，一只手放在ricky的臀部。

“放松一些，”ricky低语着，他用手臂圈着cris并捧起她的脸，抚摸着他的嘴唇并让他的手指停留在那儿。

“西甲联赛已经结束了”cris傻傻地说。他的下唇轻触着ricky的指关节，ricky细密的睫毛不断地颤动着，“我们输了。”

“那已经发生了”ricky表示同意，他令人心烦意乱地平静。

“不是的，我是说，”cris 正试图解释，ricky就微笑着马上亲吻了他，他的手指在cris的下颚曲起，抬起cris的嘴唇压到他的嘴唇上，一瞬间cris窒息了，ricky的嘴唇湿润而苦涩的夹杂着一丝橙子味红牛的味道。干净甜蜜而奇怪。他把他拉回来，断断续续缓慢地轻咬着cris的下嘴唇，吻到cris的指尖发麻。

Cris试探性地把一只手放在ricky清凉裸露的胸膛上，光滑的皮肤在他的指尖下延伸，“你……”

“我们只是想照顾你，”ricky轻声说，呼吸喷在cris的耳朵上很痒。“我是，我们都是。”

他的手沿着cris的脊椎滑上来，然后再抚摸下去，然后把他像个玩偶一样递给了佩佩，强壮的手臂滑过他的胸膛绕过一边肩膀下，然后说：“说实在的，放松一些，你在紧张些什么？”

在cris知道发生了什么事之前，他被笨拙地推倒在储物柜中间的木头长椅上，他有点儿被自己的腿绊倒了，他伸出一只手但是很快他就被稳定住了，佩佩从后面抓住了他而benz突然出现在他的面前，扶住了他的肩膀和腰——这样勉强不会再倒下来了。  
“小心，小心，”karim说着，他的嗓音甚至比平时还要沉厚一些，他轻松地把cris放回到板凳上，cris的肩胛撞到了某人的大腿，他的头搁在某人腿上柔软的毛巾里；ricky不知何故正处在他的身后。

“hi”richy说，就算是颠倒着的，他脸上的微笑也是令人难以抵挡地甜蜜。

“可是”，cris找的借口像个白痴：“我的头发是湿的。”

“嗯，他的头发是湿的，”marcelo 一边说一边挥舞着一只手臂像漫画一样夸张地表达着愤怒，“让我们搞清楚整个事情。”

“感谢上帝他已经洗过它们了”一个声音说到——cris认为那也许是Arbeloa，那个真正的混蛋，“想想那会有多另类吧。”

“没关系”ricky平静地说，他弯腰亲吻cris的额头，柔软地。他精致的链子上的十字架正巧落在cris的头顶上方。“你能相信我吗？”

“我一直如此”cris 说道，一半觉得有些生气，“ricky，你知道的，”ricky的眼角愈加温暖地弯起来。

“你打算让他怎么样？”有人说，cris的注意力也猛然被重新拉回到除了卡卡以外的世界中，xabi跪在他的脚边，他的眼神严肃而专注，他把一只手放在cris的膝盖骨上，轻轻地摩挲着它。

“张开他的……对，就是这样”ricky说着，当Xabi的手指挪到Cris的膝盖内侧，缓慢而不容抗拒地推动，ricky的声音像拥有着被保护的权威一样坚定不移，它让cris的肌肉瞬间像变成了液体：ricky的语调里蕴含着坚定不移的态度，而Xabi恭敬地向他点头，他的大腿轻易地被分开，屈服在Xabi的抚摸之下，有人发出了一声沉重的，饱含羡慕的呼吸声。

“每个人都将想着要得到你，机器人”pepe靠在他的耳边说道，他跪在板凳旁边，他的手掌用一种安抚的，甚至是催眠的舒缓节奏来回摩挲着cris的胸。“可能就花几分钟”

“幸运的婊子”marcelo补充说，轻咬着cris的耳朵。

基督在上，难道整个队伍都在这儿？Iker交叠着手臂，站在板凳的末端。Sergio 站在他旁边，好奇地笑着，在一个角落，manu像一个要跑马拉松的男人一样一口气喝完了一瓶水。他捕捉到了cris的眼神并冲他眨了眨眼。

有一点儿沙沙的声音，然后mesut站在他身边，他的脸因为害羞和暂时地幸福而变得通红。

他说：“这很好……嗯，你一直得分，能跟你一起比赛，能成为你的队友就——（因为那么多的进球，还都是世界波，我们都很……”他比划得心不在焉。顺手把一束任性地跑出来的头发拢回耳后，在为自己的词汇量不足而皱着眉头思索，“呃，我们都非常地感谢你，而且我想，特别地对你，说很多的谢谢。为能和你一起在这支球队踢球的快乐。”

“最高分”marcelo 热情地说道，他灵巧的手指仍然在cris的耳朵敏感处释放电流，“天籁之音，男人，你他妈就像一个本地人（native）”

Mesut 发出一声愉快小小的“滚开”的声音。轻蔑地向marcelo的方向猛地甩了甩手，然后他看向ricky，一个无法读出来的问题在他眼神中，ricky的回应让他笑的更加开心，然后-哦-然后-他跪在cris的大腿之间，会意地理解像潮汐一般在cris的大腿间起伏。

他开始挣扎着要站起来，要不是ricky 抓住了他的手腕并且拉住他失去了平衡，他回撞到板凳上如此之重以至于他的后脑勺狠狠磕到木头上，疼痛让他的目光瞬间被打散。Ricky发出一个尖锐的抱歉的叹息，并在cris的发际线落下一吻，“啊，是我的错，还好么？”

“你们不能，”cris开始第一百次这么说，但是接下来ricky的手指再次落在了他的嘴唇上。

“你简直是不可能的存在，”他轻声低语，所以只有cris能够听见，“当然我们可以，呆着别动，让我们来，好吗？让我来。”

“圣母在上”，pipita慢吞吞地说，我从来没听过任何人会对“一堆超级火热的球星碰他们的penis”这件事抱怨这么多，这不是真正的问题，ronaldo。”他站在mesut后头，一只手按在德国人的后颈上，他的拇指懒洋洋地卷曲着缠绕mesut的发丝。

Mesut 用德语喃喃着说些什么，他的呼吸火热喷在cris大腿内侧，在他左侧的某个地方cris听见赫迪拉的大笑，用一种可容忍的mourinho的印象和语气说，“说西班牙语，看在上帝的份上，请说西班牙语，Ozil！”

“我不知道这个词。”mesut有点儿暴躁地说。

赫迪拉用德语回答了些什么，用一种亲密低沉的声音。他把他黑暗，隐藏在兜帽里的目光转向cris并且平静地说，“他说——基本上他是说——他想为你做这个很长时间了。”

“一直以来，”mesut表示同意，他触摸着cris的脚踝。

“那就这么做”pipita说，他抓紧了mesut的头发，推着mesut的脸按进cris的胯间，cris因为那接触而剧烈颤抖起来。

“我，”mesut说“当他告诉我”，然后他亲吻着cris大腿内侧紧绷的肌肉，他的手在cris毛巾的边缘，他的眼睛再次给ricky发出一个许可的询问，ricky点了点头。

Cris 试图往下，去触碰……但有人抓着他的手腕，拉着他的手臂举过头顶，他一定是神志不清了，这一定是某种梦境，某种……

“Mesut”他说，惊慌失措，但是他不敢想象他会去要求些什么，然后mesut非常愉快地回答“是，”然后他温暖地呼吸让cris的dick激动起来，然后——

他的嘴里又热又润滑，cris 发出一个尴尬的声音，Mesut的嘴唇和口水拖曳过他阴茎下侧，cris拉紧了手想要抓住mesut柔软的发丝，那些该死的正抵着他的肚子来回刷动挑逗，但是佩佩和manu 一直握住他的手腕压着。

“妈的，你真是让我精疲力竭”manu说着气喘吁吁地大笑，靠他整个人的体重把cris的手臂压在板凳上，“这简直像是仰卧起坐，是吗？”

“停止斗力气吧，”佩佩咕隆了一句，更用力把另一边的手扭压在板凳上，他的紧握就像钢铁钳制在cris的脉搏之上。

Marcelo的语气听起来非常开心：“伙计们，这简直就像我试图用毛巾包住我的猫。”

Cris觉得收到了侮辱但是马上mesut像波浪一样起伏，他的鼻子摩擦着cris的腹部。他无助的呻吟：“哦——”

——绝望地拱起身体送进那嘴唇火热柔软的拉扯中，当他挣扎着起来去看，mesut正在看着他，他的汗水-湿漉漉的头发黏在他的额头上，他的嘴唇张开包裹住cris的那话儿，一道闪亮的水痕在他的下巴上。

Pipita仍然把手掌放在mesut的脖子上，他在mesut的耳边低语着一些下流话，mesut打了个寒颤，他的眼睛眨动着，阿根廷人的目光集中到cris身上，一个秘密的微笑勾起了他的嘴角。

Mesut 满足地小声哼哼着，上下吞吐得更深，然后他推着自己往下直到cris那话儿的尖端都悸动着被mesut舌根处的软组织挤压，cris的大脑猛地一跳，他的视线紧绷而焦点模糊，他听到自己发出一声绝望的，情色而淫荡的呻吟。

有人用嘶哑的声音说：“哦，该死，看看他。”

“我在看着，”ricky说，他的手指缓慢地描绘着cris头顶诱人的螺旋，mesut现在慢慢地在cris身上工作着，他盘旋着的手指缠绕圈动着，一波一波懒洋洋的愉悦穿过cris的腹股沟和腹部，嘴唇在尖端戏耍。

“孩子们在这儿，”有人低声说。“kaka，你是想要……？”

“我已经成年了，对么？”有其他人——Canales，正坐在更衣室的对面，Granero的旁边，xabi的手指正抚摸着他的头发。

嘲笑的声音像合唱一般响起，“这是一个有趣的反对意见，来自于你。”arbeloa说着，还有“Sergio canales，未成年专家，”ramos嘲笑说，xibi懒洋洋地拉扯了一下孩子的头毛，仿佛是给了他一个教训，在用力拉第二下的时候——xabi抓住他的头转回来一秒才放开他——canales 惊讶地深吸一口气。

“marata”ricky 喊他，几乎没有提高他的声音，“进来把。”

Cris的视线不知怎地又聚焦起来，morata的犹豫和尴尬，他宽阔方形的肩膀，当他看到cris的样子时他目瞪口呆，完全不敢动弹了，他的眼睛如饥似渴地逡巡着cris的身体，这注视是偷偷摸摸的，又急切渴望的，就像在其他人告诉他停止之前，他一定会想把所有都吞下去。

Mesut灵活地在cris阴茎的头部扭动着他温暖又柔软的舌头，cris发出另一声破碎，尴尬的呻吟，抽搐着再度涣散了视线。

“没关系”ricky的声音从很远处传来。

Morata慢腾腾地不确定是不是该靠近一些，他什么也没说。

“你可以同mesut分享，如果你想的话，”ricky 说，非常地温柔，声音低沉甚至就像他不想吓跑了这个孩子，mesut含着cris轻哼着表示他允许了，这声音的振动又抓住了cris的神经，他的脊椎颤抖耸动，他拱起身体弹回ricky的腿上，手指在空气中紧握，听到自己迫切地请求，“拜托……”

“我——是的，好吧，是的，”morata说，他的声音因为惊奇和紧张而变得粗哑许多，pipita 很容易地站起来创造出更多空间，缠绵地轻抚过mesut的头发。Mesut 离开cris，只发出草率而湿润地“啵”的一声，cris必须狠狠地咬紧牙关来抵制那昏眩，morata 蹒跚着跪下来，mesut拉着他直到他一只手非常不确定地放在cris的大腿上。

 

Morata的大拇指摩擦着那儿几乎痉挛的肌腱，惊恐或者说兴奋的感觉令他瞪大了更幽深暗黑的眼睛。

“Hey“cris说，粗略地说，如果你不想……”  
他们身边的男人们，低语着 “他想要，”ricky说，“是这样吗？”

“是的，我想，”morata说，令人惊讶地坚定，他眨着眼睛向ricky询问，但是我不知道怎么做——我是说——我还从没有——“  
“这就像一个亲吻”ricky说，cris可以听见他声音里的微笑，“mesut？”梅苏特点点头，轻轻把morata温柔地推上前。

 

Morata的眼睛半眯着靠过来。他先亲吻cris的小腿肚内侧，然后轮到他膝盖上膨起的那些漂亮坚实的肌肉，在cris大腿内侧移动着他火热的嘴唇，就像一只猫咪一样用脸颊蹭着它们。

然后他的嘴唇张开含住了整个头部，踌躇但是充满决心，那非常舒服又有一点湿软，cris无法控制眼泪滑落和呻吟。

Mesut也加入进来，炙热的呼吸喷洒在Cris阴茎的一侧，然后他的嘴湿润地在Cris那话儿上滑动直到碰上morata的，然后他们——哦耶稣上帝啊然后他们接吻了，舌头滑动包裹着他，当他抽离时，mesut小声地呻吟了一下——留下了一道在空气中变得凉爽的湿痕在cris的皮肤上，morata的头被压得更下一些，因为cris在火热又如同天鹅绒一般的包裹中不由得顶弄，他的脸颊夸张地鼓起来。

Cris强迫自己紧紧地闭上了眼睛，他知道他正发出无法忍耐的呻吟，虽然他除了自己血液奔涌的轰鸣声几乎听不见其他任何声音。有什么把手放在了他的胸膛上，他的乳头被一个温暖地嘴唇衔住了，他拱起身体去追求那种绵延地快感，有人几乎是在他的脸颊上啃咬着，marcelo的笑声在他的胸腔内共鸣。

Arbeloa说道：“Sergio，jesus，在轮到你们之前等着。”

“为啥？”Sergio说，Cris在另一波夺取的攻势中睁开眼睛看到sergio正站在板凳最后面，脸上挂着他标志性的愚蠢大笑，抚摸着他的那话儿，他盯着mesut和morata，“这真他妈的火辣”。

“拜托了，”cris咬着牙绝望地祈求“我要，我……”  
Morata抬头看他，眼睑垂下来，他没有移开他的位置，卷曲着他的舌头缠绕着cris，他把他含得如此之深，cris感觉到那温暖地，令人眼花缭乱地收缩，因为那个孩子直接把他含到了喉咙，含糊不清的咕隆着。

当morata再次抽离时，一道长长的银丝悬在他的嘴唇和cris的阴茎头部之间，mesut加快了他的套弄，他用morata的口水润滑过手指，他观察着cris的反应，cris的脸颊滚烫，连他肚脐凹下去的皮肤也诱人地泛着红，他的臀部抽搐着挺动着渴求mesut的手和morata的嘴。

Morata的侧脸擦过cris的火热，那顶端流出的白浊也在他的下巴和他整个下嘴唇上涂抹出了一道银色的亮痕，然后mesut又吻上morata的嘴唇，粉色的小舌在cris即将喷发的顶端弹跳着，拨弄着，他手上也加快了速度——cris剧烈地抽搐着哭出来，高潮在一片闪耀的白光中贯穿了他的身体。

他在漫天星辰中回过神来的时候mesut已经又在他之上，耶稣啊，舔舐吞咽着最后那一点——他几乎全射在了morata的脸上，从他的下巴骨直到他的眼角，morata因为那刺激或者说惊喜战栗着，cris想要触摸他，想要感谢他，或者想要道歉，但是他几乎没法呼吸也无法移动他的手，甚至连自己的指尖都感觉不到了。

Mesut在慢慢地吮吸着他，直到根部，他让cris已经软下来的那话儿滑出他的嘴里，然后微笑着，一个让cris再次抽搐和喘息的，内向的，满足地微笑。Morata长长的出了一口气，然后用鼻子蹭着他大腿的折痕。

“让我试试，”是pipita的声音，他用两根手指转过mesut的头，当mesut张开了他的嘴——为了欢迎那个吻，cris可以看见他舌头上一层厚厚的精液蒙着光泽。

“上帝啊，”cris朦胧地说，“哦，我的上帝啊.”

Mesut发出一声满足地咕哝，作为回应，pipa插在德国人黑色发丝间的手指纠缠得更深，然后在他的嘴里呻吟着，“你尝上去不错，shit——”急切地在他的身体上推动着。  
Ricky交叉握紧了cris的手指，意图安慰她，cris本能地回握了。现在他的手腕上已经没有压力了，pepe和manu已经退开，然后他怀疑离这一切结束还需要多久，这个梦或者说其他别的什么东西。  
Ricky轻声说：srgio，过来吧。

从高潮后后的颤抖和悸动中回复过来，cris开始挣扎着瞪着他。。

“你一直都做的很好，”ricky缓慢地告诉了他，他收紧了cris手上的握力，“我们才刚开”始呢

“嗯——哼”Sergio不以为然，然而他已经蹲在Cris的大腿之间了。看起来对自己“相当得意”。他冲着cris眨了眨眼睛，“Hey，tio，“他说道，他的双手摩擦着自己，涂上了一些看上去很闪亮的东西。

“嘿”cris说 ,简直觉得荒谬。“我——！你们到底想做……？”  
Sergio发出一声含糊的噪音，然后他的手掌裹住阴茎下的睾丸，收紧压在他脉动上的力量，cris的阴茎几乎疼痛得抽搐起来。

“好吧”Sergio 在他的头顶说：“但是，给他一秒钟时间适应。”

“慢一点儿”ricky说。“他喜欢那样。”他亲吻着cris柔软的，让人忍不住一探究竟的嘴唇。

Cris沉溺在那个吻之中，除了ricky舌头上干净而又安全的味道还有那嘴唇施加的压力之外的所有事情诸被抛之脑后，然后ricky的嘴唇抛弃了阵线转移到他下巴的角落，他的眼皮，他的太阳穴，sergio开始缓慢地摩擦，手指在他睾丸后面心不在焉地画着圆圈，给予他一波一波的电击，血液在他的耳朵里奔腾，他呜咽着喘息，热量和沉重的感觉再次聚集到他腹股沟，他的阴茎再次精神起来。

Sergio大笑着，阴暗又低沉，他的指尖抽出又挤入，逗弄着cris的入口。“已经更加放松了，”他说。

Cris必须看向远处，这实在是太……他闭上了眼睛，也许只有一秒钟时间，他任由sergio的手持续地挑逗着，一波波欢愉的潮水将他淹没窒息。当他再次张开眼睛时，他看到mesut已经像鸟儿回巢一般回到了khedira的怀里，khedira的大手安抚着他的脊椎，higuain用黑暗的，心满意足的眼神看着他们。他们旁边pepe正在用他大拇指的边缘，非常温柔耐心地拭去morata脸上的污迹。

Sergio 强硬地推挤着他，几乎把他整个人压进身体里，cris颤抖着。

“这就是我们在想的事情”ricky在他耳边低喃，他的大掌来回爱抚着cris的肋骨。“首先Sergio将会为我打开你——是的”，cris从牙缝间溢出一声战栗的抱怨并抓紧了他“就像那样，啊亲爱的，这真是美丽——然后iker想要操你，如果你需要的话，然后我会让你再射出来，我想看你射到腿软得走不了为止。

Cris头昏眼花，目眩失明了一秒钟。“”ricky”他喃喃自语，恳求着，然后sergio压入一个指节，随后把整根手指都挤进了他的身体里，而他——正想着要说什么全都被噎住了，一边喘息一边扭动着自己的屁股往后退。

“真他妈的紧，”Sergio说，他的嘴角弯曲成一个邪魅的笑容，“这真是棒极了”他勾起手指轻抚着湿热的内壁，cris辗转反侧地颤抖扭动，挣扎着几乎喘不过气来。

甚至在cris想清楚能说什么之前，sergio就把他整个人都撬了起来，cris的大腿被放在他的肩膀上便于开发他，然后他又推了进去，这次是两根手指，更粗大也更坚决，cris几乎要咬破了他的嘴唇，他的脚后跟抵着sergio的背而sergio大笑起来，伸展他的手指继续像更深处，也许有点疼地扩张。

“求你，妈的，”cris 听到他自己在乞求，他也搞不清自己是为了什么，他的手指挖进ricky的手掌作为支点，耸动着在sergio的手指上操着自己。而且当sergio飞快地用手指敲击振动着内壁的肌肉，刺激着敏感的那处时，cris几乎完全失控了。“耶稣！——啊拜托，求你——”

“他妈的，kaka”有人问，几乎虔诚地屏住了呼吸：“他总是这样吗？”

“他总是完美的。”ricky回答说，他的嘴唇若有似无地触碰着cris的太阳穴，就像那是一个秘密。

“他已经准备好了，”Sergio 的声音嘶哑，“妈的，为什么这个屁股一定是Iker优先？我想操他。”

“也许你可以，如果他求你的话，”ricky回答说。

“如果他求我？”Sergio拉起cris的腿举得更高些，有些粗暴地吻着膝盖内侧光滑的皮肤。“操你的，ronaldo，如果你知道我会对你做什么，你就应该求我，为了可以操你我不会拒绝做任何事情。哦，如果你能看见自己现在的样子，宝贝，你那完美的身体，而且你他妈的是如此地紧，和热——还有你发出的那些声音，妈的，我应该马上就把你刺穿成两半。

他的手指再次在cris的身体里迅速而不规则地动了起来，cris哭出来，他是如此地硬，他的阴茎随着sergio的手指操他而不停地在他下腹部上弹跳，随着他插入和抽出而扭动着自己的手。

“上帝啊，我从来没见过谁像你这么热爱被别人操。你知道我能给你什么样的感受的，不是吗？”Sergio在他耳边喃喃着，“我会撑开你让你感受它的硬度和火热，我会用力地操你让你欲仙欲死连他妈的姓什么都忘了。我向基督发誓，也许我先应该用我的舌头进入你，像这样放松你，这样你就会乞求我的阴茎，到那个时候——”另一波快感的电流牵引着他的思绪直冲下面，他什么也听不到了。

Sergio笑着，声音低沉而嘶哑，他往下，用整个舌平面抵在cris的皮肤上，湿润而柔顺地，他用手掌狠狠拍打着cris丰满的翘臀，然后灵活地卷起舌尖钻进去，cris像触电一样猛烈震动了一下，他紧紧地合上眼，感觉到眼泪从眼角滑落。

“你想要他吗？”ricky在耳边的声音是那么的柔软。

Cris什么都想要，他不知道。他需要ricky决定。他迷蒙地凝视着上方，无声地向ricky询问，乞求他明白。从Ricky嘴角弯曲的方式，cris就知道他会的。

“下次再说，”ricky告诉sergio，他正顺着cris臀部的曲线一路吻下来，手指深埋在cris里面，“现在轮到Iker了。”

“啊，拜托，来吧，”Sergio 低声自语，他的手指更深地推进了cris的身体里，扩张着，cris简直要从板凳上弹起来，难耐地向一旁扭动。“为什么不呢？”

“因为今晚不是你做主，”ricky淡淡地说，他的手指缠绕卷曲着cris的头发。

这就是ricky想给他的，只为cris准备的因为他喜欢这样，热情，坚定，极度的被保护着：  
这一整个计划，还有球队其他成员，这只是一个奖励。在大伙儿面前取走奖励并不是他的习惯，但是不管怎样他已经做了，他接受这一切因为这就是cris想要的。

上帝啊，Ricky。Cris被他的仁慈和善良，被疯狂的高热，被这说不清楚叫不上名字的痛楚击败了。

“我敢打赌benz会照顾你的，”Marcelo 站在房间另一边对sergio说，“如果你好好地请求的话，哈，karim？”

“也许”benz含糊地回答，他正忙着用掌根摩擦自己的阴茎，大腿张开，“试着求我。”

“伙计，”Sergio笑嘻嘻地说，“很高兴我们有足够的板凳深度，哈哈”

他把cris的另一条腿也举起来架到他的肩膀上，一只手臂缠上它并且一下下抚摸他的小腿肚，让cris条件反射一般痉挛起来。接着他抽离了他的手指，cris感觉到空虚，还有渴望，他拱起来摇晃着他的屁股，无法紧握住任何东西，不能被填满的感觉几乎等于是一种痛苦了。

然后Iker挪过来，面容急切地，他把cris的膝盖推回去，cris像隔着一层白雾一样朦胧地看着他，他感觉他的脑袋像是离开他的身体很远了。Iker 利用sergio留下的液体上下蹭着他的手指，他的触碰坚定有力，然后他的手指进入小穴，检查内部肌肉的弹性，cris 咬着自己的嘴唇企图咽下所有的声音。

“耶稣啊”Sergio对Iker抱怨起来。他喘息得有一点点快，karim的手正握着他的，“搞得像你完全不信任我一样。”

“我确实不，”Iker坦言道。

Ricky 拉着他的手举过头顶，亲吻着他的掌心，“紧紧抱着我，”他轻声说，cris喘息着地让他的手指陷进进了ricky的臀部。

Iker把他举起来，叠起他的一条小腿架到自己肩膀上这样cris几乎一半身体都腾空着被拉离了板凳，他的屁股向上挺翘着，他用一只手环住cris的腰来稳住他，他的表情全神贯注，沉默着眉头紧锁，但是当他注意到cris正盯着他看的时候他绽开一个微笑，“好了吗？”他说，他的阴茎正硬硬地抵着cris的大腿，但他并不着急。

Cris没有说话，ricky正亲吻着他的鼻尖，他下颚的侧面。他的手指像羽毛一样轻柔地抚慰过cris的乳尖，然后摩挲着滑过他的肋骨，滑过他的肚脐，滑过cris骨盆的凹陷处。“哦，上帝。”cris喃喃低语着。

Iker 用他湿滑硬挺的阴茎一下下轻划过cris的臀缝，他试着用前端撬开了他一秒，cris 把ricky攫得更紧了——然后Iker开始往里面推进。

Cris张开嘴，但是发不出任何声音，那推送将他完全填满了，Iker沉重又缓慢地通过鼻子呼气。

他退出来——cris就像肺部故障了一般无法呼吸——然后，再干得更深，紧紧握住cris的大腿，然后ricky触摸着他的，而cris承受不了地哭出来，ricky急促地动作了一次，两次，手掌在他淋漓的顶端滑动摩擦，他舔弄着cris的耳垂，Iker摆动屁股的速度加快了一点，Cris感觉到一滴眼泪滑过了他的嘴角。

“你是如此的美丽”ricky口中念念有词。他的手掌握着cris的阴茎转动着摩擦，一种极其恼人的甜蜜配合着Iker不紧不慢的节奏，“你不知道，cris，你有多棒，多完美，我有多想为你而赞美上帝，亲爱的，每一天，为他创造了你，为他把你赐予我。你是我的，是吗？你会让我照顾你，让我告诉你我有多么——”cris感觉到一声破碎的恸哭狠狠地从他身体里迸发出来。Ricky笑起来，气息拨动着cris耳边的发丝。然后他的手更快地移动。

“让我向你证明它，”他轻声低语，在cris下颚紧绷的皮肤上吮吸亲吻。

Cris在ricky手中狠狠地射出来，这快感太过强烈地击打着他的神经，几乎让他感觉到疼。流下来的精液湿哒哒地黏在他的小腹和胸膛上，火热沿着他的脸颊和喉咙蔓延，Iker在被cris骤然夹紧时发出一声惊讶愉悦的咕哝；他收紧了他的手臂，把cris拉得更贴紧。

他完全失控了，他感觉到ricky的嘴唇轻抚着他的，感觉到一滴水落在他的嘴唇上，也许那是另一滴眼泪，或者汗水，或者——

当他睁开眼睛，ricky的目光正盯着他，他抬起手放到他的嘴边，修长优雅的手指被cris的精液弄湿了，悬在着拇指和食指间厚厚一层晶莹牵出的网正缓缓滴落，流到他的手腕上。  
Ricky 侧过他自己的手掌放到他的嘴唇边，他用力地张着嘴脸颊缩紧，他舔着他的手掌，而ricky让两根亮晶晶沾满液体的手指滑进他的嘴里，他的眼神火热，沉着。他眼睑颤动着，平静而满足的发出一声长长的叹息。

Cris的脑海接近一片空白，他发出一声小动物一样的呻吟。

“我要把他转过来。”Iker说，他的声音因为退出受到的阻碍而粗哑。他轻划着cris的脚底而cris过于敏感地痉挛起来，然后他被翻转过来，另一双手支撑着他，然后他弯着腰伏在长凳上，面对着压在ricky的大腿上，他肥皂的味道和cris自己的气味传来，Iker 再次猛地挺进，现在更快了，用力地一次次撞进cris的身体里面。

Cris需要——

“Ricky，”他迫切地说。“拜托，求你，你必须让我——”他需要把ricky的那话儿含在嘴里，它雄性的麝香味道，ricky醉人的嘴唇张开，他需要Iker操着他的屁股，同时Ricky的手正埋进他的头发间鼓励他。Ricky射在他喉咙深处，ricky在他的嘴唇和手中缴械。他用鼻尖蹭着ricky的臀部，试图向后迎着Iker的凶猛穿刺将自己撞回去，同时他还想把手伸进ricky围着的毛巾里。Iker抓住他的肩膀和屁股把他拉回来，ricky钳住他的下颚，控制他平静下来。

“不，”他说，他的声音里蕴含着笑意，也同样斩钉截铁，“现在不行。”

“求你，”cris说，他无所谓是否他在乞求着，他什么都无所谓了，“求你——让我吸你的大家伙。”

“他妈的没门~”有人气喘吁吁地说。

“我告诉过你他会乞求的，”Sergio粗声粗气地说，Iker几乎有点心不在焉地低喃着“这很棒，宝贝，这很棒，”大手揉捏着cris的屁股，挤压着两瓣翘臀让它更紧地包裹着——

Ricky倾身过来，他清爽的气味令人兴奋，他用大拇指抚摸着cris的颧骨，而cris隐约地注意到他的手在颤抖，虽然只有一点点。

“当我说你可以时，你会吸着我的家伙”ricky说，如此秘密地没有人可以听到它。

“直到那时，直到那时你才能得到我给你的。我想给你这个，cris，所以请让我来主导，只要让我来就好了”

Cris全身痉挛，这拽紧了他的心，令他绝望，一阵阵冲击着他的内脏，就像高潮来临但是他已经被掏空了没法射出来，也许他在哭着，他甚至不知道，他感觉像溺水了，被撞到了一边，并被往下拖，Iker正给他想要的，一次次凶狠地挺进顶弄，一只手紧紧地按着他的后颈。

Ricky再次擭取了他的嘴唇，一个激烈的吻，舌头在cris的嘴里伸直翻搅着，cris整个身体抽搐颤抖起来。

当Iker高潮时他吼了些什么，臀部断断续续却不容质疑地挺动着，他的头瞬间落在了cris的肩膀上，他不规则地喘息正冷却着那儿的汗水。

“哦，他妈的”cris喃喃自语，“操，他妈的。”他奔溃地倒在ricky的腿上，只试着记住怎么去呼吸，他身上的每一块肌肉都松弛下来，像被药物控制了一般沉重而精疲力竭。Iker最后一次推进去，任仍然在无意识吮吸的那处，缠绕挤压着自己直到软下来，他的手平揽住cris的小腹，他在cris的肩胛骨上落下一个亲吻，胡渣磨蹭着那一小块皮肤。

“谢谢你，”Iker 小声说，他抚摸着cris的脊椎，他的头发，长时间的，一下一下舒缓而有节奏地抚弄着。

在此之后，cris失去了意识。

不知道过了多久，他昏沉不明的意识到身边温暖的爱抚，mesut专用的药用洗发水的气味，marcelo的头发撩拨着他的嘴唇，一只长了茧子的手滑过他的背，有人懒洋洋地，深情地在他的肩胛骨上留下他们的牙印，pipita哼着走调的小曲，ricky的笑声喷撒在他的发间。

然后有人清了清嗓子，人们走开时有一阵伴随着咳嗽声的小混乱，当cris抬起头时，正好看见mourinho站在他的跟前，他正装打扮，胳膊下夹着他的笔记本。

Mou向下看着他，然后他触摸着cris的嘴唇，拇指简单地从唇间滑过，cris 自动地为他张开了嘴，mou的手很大而且方正，手指很粗，手腕背面散落着一些黑色的毛发，他留下拇指在cris的嘴里片刻，然后撤出来，托起cris的脸。

“今天做的很棒。”他说，他的视线沉着，眼神温暖，他点了一下头。

“谢谢”cris最后说，整件事情是如此地疯狂，它甚至不可能更加疯狂一点了……

“你也是”mou补充说，视线转移到ricky身上，他弯起嘴角，也许只有一点点，“也许哪天你也可以成为一位不错的教练。”

Ricky微笑着，但是他甚至没有抬头看过去，他的视线全聚集在cris身上，然后他倾身下去，cris自动地仰起头去触碰他，他的脸，他垂落下来的柔软发丝，但是当ricky的嘴唇印上他的时候他忘记了一切，他的手指蜷缩在空气中，他呼吸着。

Ricky对着他的下巴小声说了些什么，cris甚至没法听清，他不会在乎的，他知道。

“你们这些家伙可真够下流的，”Sergio“天真无邪”地说，“谁想来杯啤酒？”


End file.
